Lost
by MangoFreak
Summary: Its as if someone wiped her memories away. After an accident, Jackie forgets the last 3 years of her life. Will Hyde take advantage of that to restore their relationship?


The last thing she remembered was going to Eric Forman's basement for the first time. Kelso had brought her there, and even though his friends weren't that nice to her, and she had just met them, she still loved them.

Jackie opened her eyes, and blinked a few times, trying to collect her thoughts. She was in a white room, hooked up to a heart monitor and a few other machines. Okay, she was obviously in a hospital. But why? Why did it hurt so much to breathe? Why did-  
>"Miss Burkhart?" A doctor said, coming into the room and checking her charts.<br>"Y-yeah?"  
>"How are you feeling?"<br>"How should I be feeling?"  
>"Well, considering you just survived a car crash, I'd say-"<br>"Wait, what? A car crash? That's not possible. I don't have a license yet. I don't even have a car."  
>"Miss Burkhart . . . What exactly do you remember?"<p>

/

"I was sitting in the basement, and-and . . . And we were watching a movie and then Donna and Eric . . . And . . . There were no cars. I promise you." Jackie's voice was high with emotion, because she was FREAKING OUT.  
>The doctor obviously noticed how strange her voice sounded and talked in an overly-calm tone. "Okay, I believe you. I just need to run a few tests and ask you a few questions. Could you give me the date, please?"<br>"Don't you have it?"  
>"Well-"<br>"Never mind. Its October second, I think."  
>"What year?"<br>"Seriously? You don't even know what freaking YEAR it is? What kind of a doctor are you?" Despite being confused, Jackie still managed to be herself. It was pretty incredible, actually. "Its 1976. Obviously."  
>The doctor pursed his lips and said nothing.<br>"It . . . I mean, it is 1976, right? It has to be. If its not, then-"  
>"Please, Miss Burkart, just take a deep breath and let's discu-"<br>"No! NO! I will not sit around and DISCUSS this. I want to see my family. And my friends. Where are they? I want to go home. I want . . . But its . . . You can't tell me its NOT 1976. That is physically impossible."  
>"Unfortunately, Miss Burkhart-" The doctor was interrupted by a large group of people who burst through the door, all with concerned expressions.<br>"I'm sorry, but visit-"  
>"Do we look like we give a **** about visiting hours? Now **** off."<br>"Hyde?"  
>"Jackie! You're OK." Hyde said, rushing to her side. He didn't have those sunglasses on that she distinctly remembered, but she still thought he was looking pretty cute. Different, but cute. Jackie looked around at the rest of the people; there was Kelso . . . With short hair? How weird. There was Mr. &amp; Mrs. Forman, who were looking very uncomfortable. Eric and Donna wore matching frowns, and the foreign one was nervously nibbling at a candy bar. Why was Steven the one at her bedside? Michael should be the one standing there. Wait a second . . .<br>"Where are my parents?"  
>The group exchanged confused expression. The doctor broke the silence by clearing his throat.<br>"Miss Burkhart, I think you should get some rest. I'll update your friends and family on your condition."  
>"Oh, no, they're not my family. I want to see my parents! Do they even know where I am?" Jackie tried to remember the when was the last time she saw her parents. Her mind felt fuzzy, as if a haze of fog was covering her memories. She started panicking, and the heart rate monitor started beeping faster and faster, until it was an absolutely wild sound. Jackie felt as if she was shaking, and her eyes closed against her best willpower. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she could hear voices, but despite her best effort, she couldn't make out the words.<p>

/

They could do nothing but watch. It was driving Hyde insane. His girl . . . Jackie . . . Well, they weren't even together anymore, but that was still the way he thought about her. The paramedic had warned them over the phone that Jackie could experience some amnesia, but this . . . This was crazy. How would they explain her living situation to her? Her relationship statuses with everyone? What year did she even think it was? Once Jackie was finally hooked up to some type of meds, the doctor finally came out to talk to them. He shook hands with everyone as they introduced themselves. "I'm Dr. Morris. Now, I'm sure you have a lot of quetions, but-"  
>"When will she be released?"<br>"What happened?"  
>"Are you dumbasses at least taking care of her?"<br>"What does she remember?"  
>"Yeah, questions like those. Okay, I'll try and tell you what we know so far, and th-"<br>"So far?" Red interrupted. "What kind of a doctor are you if you don't even have all of the information?"  
>"Red-" Kitty warned.<br>"No, Kitty, I don't want a couple of dumbass doctors in charge, or my foot will be in charge of their asses!"

/

"I'm sorry," Kitty apologized for the hundredth time. It had taken her fifteen minutes to get Red to stop shouting, and then another twenty minutes to convince him to go wait for them in the cafeteria. Fez and Michael had tagged along, claiming the nurses made them 'nervous,' whatever THAT meant. She was a nurse; did SHE make them nervous when she was in her uniform?  
>"Its fine, Mrs. Forman."<br>"Doctor, we have worked together so many times, its Kitty, please."  
>"But we are not working together now, Mrs. Forman. This is an entirely different situation. Now, who of you are related to Jackie?"<br>Everyone's hands shot up. The doctor raised his eyebrows but said nothing for a moment. "Who of you are related to Jackie by blood?"  
>All of the hands remained in the air. They weren't about to admit to the doctor that they weren't blood relations and diminish their chances of spending as much time with Jackie as possible.<br>They cared about her as IF they were family, and that was all that mattered.

/

The doctor gave them a pointed look, but carried on. "Okay then. Jackie appears to be suffering from some Amnesia. This is completely normal, and her memory should be restored within a few months. We'll do a few scans to see the full extent of the damage, but so far there are no indications that this is serious or permanent. As far as we can tell, Miss Burkhart is only experiencing Retrograde amnesia, which means she still has the ability to create new memories.  
>"As for the memories lost, we're not sure to what extent this is, but it seems she only forgot the last three years of her life."<p>

/  
>"Only? Who does he think he is? If he-"<br>"Hyde, calm down." Donna insisted. They were all talking in hushed tones, as not to wake a now-peaceful Jackie. Not that it would matter; Kitty and Donna were sure they had drugged her. With something sketchy, not just the normal dose of morphine.  
>"Are you not worried about your best friend?" Hyde sneered, feeling just about ready to punch someone - anyone. Anyone at all.<br>"Well, I don't think that we're best friends, according to Jackie, since-"  
>"Donna, sweetie, just stop talking," Kitty said, noticing how agitated Steven was. "Steven why don't you go and get Red and the other two boys?"<br>"Mrs. Forman, I am NOT leavi-"  
>"Steven, please, I think it would be good for you to get out of here for a minute. Take a breather."<br>"Yeah, maybe, but what if she wakes up while I'm gone?"  
>"Its probably best if you're NOT here when Jackie wakes up. We need time to catch her up on everything, before-" "Before one of you manipulate her into something," Eric finished for his mom. So much had happened the past year that he was sure they all wanted to forget, but it wouldn't be fair to Jackie to lie to her. Plus, her memories could come back any second, and then they'd all be pretty damn screwed.<p>

/

When Jackie woke up, she felt really relaxed, as if she had just woken up from a nap. She took her time opening her eyes, but once she did, anxiety set in again. She took a few deep breaths, closed her eyes, and hoped that when she opened them again, she'd be in her bedroom again.  
>It didn't work.<br>"Wh-where's Michael?" Jackie asked, her voice hoarse. The group gathered in the two armchairs and other miscellaneous seats all jumped up and rushed to her bedside.  
>"Where's Michael?"<br>"Uhh, Hyde went to get him," Donna offered, looking almost sheepish.  
>"Where are my parents?"<br>"Uhm, sweetie," Kitty said, taking lead when she realized neither her son nor his girlfriend would. "There's something we need to discuss."  
>"What is it?" Jackie demanded.<br>"See, the doctor told us that you think its 1976 . . ."  
>"And?"<br>"And . . . Well . . . There's no other way to say this than to just . . . Say it! Its 1979."

/

Jackie neutral expression remained frozen on her face as she processed the new information. When she couldn't wrap her head around the situation, she knew what was REALLY going on. That's why she burst into hysterical laughter. She was practically gasping for air.  
>"Wh-What's so funny?" Donna asked, clearly confused.<br>"Oh, you guys, you really shouldn't play jokes on people in the hospital."  
>"Jackie, we're not joking." Eric said, instantly knowing that it was going to take a lot of convincing.<br>"You know, even though we just met, Eric, I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me."  
>"We didn't just meet! We've known each other for three years! And I might add, that in that time, you-"<br>"Yeesh, no need to yell at me."  
>"I wasn't yelling!"<br>"You were too!"  
>"Was not!"<br>"Were TOO!"  
>"Was NOT!"<br>"Were T-"  
>"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kitty shouted over their voices. "You two are acting like two bickering siblings, when there something much more important we need to deal with."<br>"Sorry, mom," Eric said, bowing his head in shame. Jackie only smirked.  
>"I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Eric."<br>"But Mom . . ."  
>"No buts."<br>"Fine," Eric muttered. "I'm sorry,"  
>"I'm sorry, Eric, what was that? I couldn't quite hear . . ."<br>"I said I'm sorry, OK?"  
>"Apology accepted."<p>

/

It took two and a half hours before Jackie believed them, but it took five nurses, two doctors, a newspaper, and calendars from the last few years before she was completely convinced. It was another while before she had calmed down from her hysterics. But, sadly, they weren't done with her just yet. She still had to know about her and Hyde, and the gory details, and her and Kelso, which would probably be humiliating for both of them. Then there was the issue of her parents . . .  
>"So Michael and I aren't together anymore?" Jackie asked, taking the first bite of her little pudding cup.<br>"No." Donna was the only one allowed to speak, since the rest of them had already pissed Jackie off too much.  
>"Who was I dating?"<br>"Well . . ." Donna hesitated. "You and . . . Hyde were sort of on-and-off."  
>"Wait, what? No . . . Me and . . . STEVEN? Eww, Donna, he has an afro."<br>"Yeah, oh, and turns out, he's half black, which explains a lot."  
>"What? That's so-"<br>"But his dad is rich,"  
>"Fantastic! That's fantastic." Jackie improvised. What she didn't know was that everyone knew her well enough to know that it hadn't been her initial reaction.<br>"Steven!" Jackie called, summoning her . . . Uhh . . . Apparent boyfriend. He was by her side within a flash, and Donna gave up her seat to go sit by Eric on the padded bench by the window. Jackie's mom had been notified and gave the Formans permission to make any decisions regarding surgery or medication, but had sent a nice fat check to make sure Jackie got the best room available.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are we on or off?"  
>Hyde hesitated. This was his chance. He had made so many mistakes, and one word could fix it all . . . Or bring it back to haunt him.<p>

/ TBC! Hope you like it so far...I just want to add that this takes place right after Sam left, but I'm not that in tune with whether it was 1980 or 1979, and I haven't been watching T7S from the beginning and it probably started earlier than 1976 but please enjoy the story regardless [Excuses, excuses, I know!] Also, I made a few adjustments: Eric never went to Africa, Donna wasn't all buddy buddy with Sam [that BITCH!] And...Yeah that's it. Please R&R! Now might be a good time to inform you that if That 70s Show was mine, I wouldn't be writing about it on FanFiction! I'm not perfect, and neither is my grammar or spelling, but give a girl a break. :) Thanks for reading.

P.S. I am still going to finish my other FanFic [She's...Smart?] But this idea came to me and I had to write it! Whenever I face writer's block I get a new idea and start writing, and rotate until all my stories are complete...So at the moment I'm working on 3 That 70s Show FanFics! I will eventually post the third but I'm not that happy with it yet :( Anyway REVIEW or the Review Worms will eaaaaat your insides! *Evil Laugh*


End file.
